


Mystic

by kaymoney



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaymoney/pseuds/kaymoney
Summary: As the bells ring over the city of Paris, one would be curious to who is always ringing those bells?
Relationships: Sesshomaru/Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Footsteps echoed through the midnight air.  
Her newborn baby in her arms, fleeing and invading from the incoming soldiers. The sights of the Cathedral came closer in her sights. Glancing down at the infant in her arms, his only deformities were the silver locks that he adorned and his deep amber eyes. The Minister of Justice, Naraku was closer than she thought as she was struck. Her body fell to the ground, still holding the infant in her arms. The commotion had brought the head of the cathedral outside, his eyes widened as Naraku went to strike the infant in the woman’s arms.

“Naraku! You have murdered this woman?! You plan to murder her child?”

Naraku stopped in his tracks, his swords a mere few inches from the infant. A slight wave of regret washed over him as he glanced down at the child.

“Myoga. You know we cannot have abominations in our streets.”

Anger was evident on Myoga’s weathered features.

“How is that infant a abomination? He is something absolutely beautiful. You must atone for killing his mother, Naraku.”

Naraku’s face twisted up in a conflict of many emotions, the baby cooed at him. A rare, reoccurring emotion came to him. _**Regret**_.

“I must. What shall I do, Myoga.”

Myoga exhaled quietly, this night being one he would never forget.

“Take the child in and raise him as your own son.”

Naraku pulled the child from his mother’s arms, he swept away a loose silver lock from his face.

“His name will be Sesshomaru.”

_**Many years later.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Many years later** _

The sun shone brightly as Naraku stalked his way to Sesshomaru’s chambers of the bell tower. To his surprise, Sesshomaru was already awake glancing out the window.

“Have you already eaten, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru threw a glance his way and then resumed what he was doing without a word. Naraku exhaled inwardly and shut the door behind him. The pillow on Sesshomaru’s bed was currently a pile of flying feathers. His anger got the best of him, he has been in this tower for 20 years of his life.

Never allowed to leave, the outside world would shun him for his appearance. The bustle and hustle of Paris always intrigued him, to be within that. Naraku always told him that they would never accept him as a person. Deciding to further clear his head, he made his way to the bell tower to ring it for the upcoming events in the city. The Festival of Demons was being to happen soon. Sesshomaru’s only friends his whole life were the gargoyles on the ledge. Speaking of them, they appeared beside him.

“Sesshomaru! How’s everything? Are you excited for the Festival of Demons?”

InuYasha was a rather annoying gargoyle as they always argue like they were brothers. Miroku piped it with his well known pervy humor. 

“Sesshomaru you can really see the lovely shape of the women from him. If only I wasn’t made of stone.” 

InuTashio leaned in towards him, he had always been the kind father figure he needed. Naraku wasn’t especially fatherly towards him.

“Sesshomaru? You seem down today. The Festival of Demons is your favorite time of the year?”

“I am not interested this year.” 

A slight sadness over his tone, as his eyes glazed over. Sesshomaru walked back to his quarters, stopping at the mini model of the town, his little figures that resembled the towns people down below. InuYasha, Miroku, and InuTashio followed in suite.

“Come on Sess! You love this festival, you need to go out.”

“Get dressed and just sneak out, Naraku wouldn’t notice.”

The thought sounded pleasant but in true reality, leaving this bell tower is forbidden.

“You three all know well, that I cannot leave this tower.”

Freedom was such a enticing thing. Sesshomaru felt a cloak be draped around his shoulders, glancing back he saw InuTashio and the two other gargoyles before him.

“If you hide your identity well, no one will notice you.”

The door swung open as Naraku appeared, InuYasha and the others turned back to stone. “Sesshomaru? Who were you talking to?”

Sesshomaru glanced at the three statues before him before speaking.

“My companions.”

Naraku knocked on InuYasha’s head before eyeing Sesshomaru with some suspicion.

“Sesshomaru, my dear boy. They are made of stone. Come sit with me, my son.”

Naraku and Sesshomaru sat across from each other. A smile graced Naraku’s lips.

“Should we review our practices, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru cringed inwardly, as Naraku open up a book labeled “Holy Alphabet.”

“A is for...B is for....C is for....D is Demon-Devils.”

Sesshomaru got to D, and Naraku’s face twisted up into a glare.

“Boy, you are thinking about that festival are you not?”

Sesshomaru’s anger flared slightly outside of his reach.

“You attend it every year. Despite there being countless people there.”

Naraku’s glare hardened to match Sesshomaru’s every so icy one.

“I am a court official over Paris. What did you expect? You will be shunned, you’re hideous. You look like you don’t belong to live among regular people. They would stoned you to death if they even caught a glimpse. Now come with me my boy.”

Naraku made his way outside to the spacious open area, Sesshomaru followed suit.

“I did everything for you, my son. I took you in when that wench of your mother left you to die out in the cold.” 

Naraku had always made it known about his discovery of him. Naraku made a turn to leave not before uttering a few words.

“Heed my words. Sesshomaru. Remember this. Sanctuary and Freedom are two things.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

“I leave for a decade and the whole city has changed.” 

Kohaku sighed inwardly, weary from the countless battles over the years. Townspeople passed by as Kohaku dismounted his noble stallion , Kirara. She was a gold colored with tints over her body. She possessed some dark red ruby eyes. Most people were scared of her die her appearance but she was gorgeous to him. 

The light jingle filled his ears as his eyed landed on something otherworldly. 

She had dark cinnamon colored eyes, with raven locks that flowed in just the right way. Her attire screamed Gypsy but he didn’t care. Her graceful, yet alluring moves could captivate any audience. She had a little goat that swayed and bucked around with her rhythmic beating of her tambourine. 

a whistle sounded out, the heavy footsteps of guards could be heard. The little goat picked up the hat full of coins, some spilling out. The Gypsy picked up the hat as the guards approached her, trying to pull it away from her. 

“Alright you gypsy! Where did you get the money?”

A look of anger crossed her beautiful features. 

“For your information, I earned it.”

The guards cackled and gazed at her with disgust. They grabbed her roughly. 

“Yea right, you’re taking a trip to the stocks.”

The guard ended up getting roundhouse kicked and her lil goat head butted the other guard. She made her escape through a alley, the guards started to go after her as I had Kirara clothesline one of them and sit on the other. The townsfolks began to laugh, as Kirara sat on the guard.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

The other guard drew his sword, challenging me. I drew my sword to let him truly know who he was challenging. His mood changed once he remembered.

“Captain Kohaku. My dearest apologies, I didn’t recognize you. I am at your service.”

I thrusted my sword down infront of the other guard who was currently being sat on.

“I know you got a lot of weight on you right now, but the palace of justice.” 

The two guards cleared the path for Kirara and I to walked further down. A glint of gold caught my eyes, a few coins had been left. As I made my way towards the Palace, a beggar was on the roadside with the same hat the Gypsy had. I threw the coins in the hat and simply passed by knowing who was underneath the cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, I’ve been at band camp trying to wrap up my final year. As for your patience, I will publish chapter 4 and 5.

The sounds of whipping grew loudly as Kohaku made his way down the Palace of Justice Dungeon.  
  
Naraku turn as his conversation with the nearby guard ended.

“Ah, this is the Gallant Captain Kohaku, home from the war.”

Kohaku saluted Naraku, as he sized him up.

“Reporting for duty, sir.”

A evil smirk graced Naraku’s feature

“Your reputation follows you, Captain. My last guard was a bit of a disappointment so I had to get **_rid_** of him.”

the sound of a whip cracked out, Naraku’s smirk grew bigger as he clasped his hands.

“ I’m sure you will help _**whip**_ my men into shape.”

Naraku led Kohaku out on the balcony of the Palace of Justice.

“You’ve come to Paris in her darkest hour, a strong hand will help maintain order. Weak minds can be so easily mislead, Captain.”

Naraku gestured to down below, the faint sounds of a tambourine could be heard.

“They must be **stopped**.”

Confusion took over Kohaku’s features.

“I was summoned from the war to catch _palm readers and fortune tellers?”_

Naraku turned away, glancing down at the courtyard.

“For 20 years, I’ve been taking care of them one by one, Captain. I believe they have a safe haven somewhere. They call it the Court of Miracles.”

A wave of unease washed over Kohaku.

“How are we going to take care of it, sir?”  
  
Naraku’s hand slammed down on a bug, his point was made quite clear with that one action. He placed a hand on Kohaku’s shoulder.  
  
“I quite like you, Captain. Shall we?”

The roar of cheers can be heard, music starts playing.

“Duty Calls, Captain.”

Kohaku and Naraku made their way to the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> I am incredibly sorry for the delay! I’ve been dealing with my senior year as in applying to colleges, working, marching band, and it’s been hard to find time to sit down and write. But also I’ve been keeping up with Yashahime and it’s so good already! Here’s to chapter 5

The views of tents, stands and stalls could be seen from the top of the Cathedral.   
  
“As you see here, Captain. That is the Festival of Demons. The _**wretched**_ celebration takes place every year.”

Kohaku looked over the edge as he caught the eyes of the mysterious gypsy from before. Her dancing did not only caught his eye but the one of **_another_**.   
  
____________________________________

Sesshomaru glanced down to see the Festival of Demons setting up. The array of colors, sights and smells make him want to attend even more. He felt the presence of his loyal companions beside him. Toga was the first to speak.

”Sesshomaru, I see the way you’re looking down there. Why don’t you go?”   
  


The thought seemed rather nice. Inuyasha poked him in the ribs.

”The old man is right man, you’ve been locked up for years.”

Miroku, like always had some nasty to say.

”Come on, Sesshomaru. Look at all those lovely ladies down there.”   
  


Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, before glancing down once again.

”You all know what would happen if I got caught down there.”  
  
Toga hopped away to only appear with a cloak.

”Son, go out for just one day of your life. Wear this and they will never know.”

Naraku’s footsteps could be heard. 

Toga placed the cloak and mask in bag before him and the others turned back into stone.

Sesshomaru threw the bag in a corner before Naraku appeared.

”Well my duty calls, my boy. I should see you tonight?”

Sesshomaru did not utter a single word as the door shut closed.

Sesshomaru ran over and picked up the bag, unveiling a purple and yellow cloak.

The new sense of freedom washed over him as he scaled down the Cathedral.

His feet softly hit the ground, he made his way to the Festival of Demons. The street music grew louder and louder, as he came closer and closer.

He was pushed into a tent by a group of people dancing. His eyes met a sight so beautiful. She smiled sweetly as she moved a little closer.

”Hey are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me check.”

She leaned into pull the hood back, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly as the hood fell back.   
  


There was a bit of silence, before Sesshomaru looked back at her.

”See? No harm done.”

She led Sesshomaru through the back end of the tent, she stopped him before he exited.

”You have a wicked glamour!”

Happiness was a rare emotion for Sesshomaru but it described how he felt in that moment.

The street music grew louder, as purple smoke appeared in the courtyard. A man dressed in baby blue jumpsuit appeared.   
  


“Hey everyone, my name is Byakuya of the Dreams. Now I would like to announce our very own, Rin. The most dangerously beautiful woman of Paris.”

Byakuya threw smoke down, as Rin appeared.   
Rin was really a sight, Rin wore a red dress that fit her in every place so right. Her tambourine in hand, as she danced.   
  


Many had their eyes set on her, the main star. 

Rin made her way to where Naraku was, she wrapped a purple silk around him.

Rin hopped back to the main stage. Rin began a series of cartwheels and flips before doing a split.   
  
Sesshomaru & Rin locked eyes, before Rin winked at him. Rin hit her ending pose, the crowd grew wild cheering and chanting. 

Byakuya appeared once more.

”Now everyone! You know what we are all waiting for! The crowning of the Demon of the Festival.”

A hand appeared infront of Sesshomaru, his eyes followed it to be Rin’s. A sense of trusting came over him as he took her hand. 

She help pulled him on the stage, his cloak falling off in the process. A line of humans to Sesshomaru were on lined up on the stage. Rin blew powder in each face to reveal the demon glamour they had. The crowd booed as they were kicked off the stage. 

Sesshomaru was the last, Rin blew the powder at Sesshomaru. Only for nothing to happen. The crowd grew silent.

”It’s not a glamour!”

“He’s a DEMON!”

”He’s hideous!”

Confusion and panic began to fill Sesshomaru’s senses.

Byakuya appeared behind Sesshomaru.

”Ladies and Gentlemen! Don’t panic, we asked for the scariest demon in all of Paris. Here he is! Sesshomaru!”

Sesshomaru was carried down a path as the crowd celebrated and cheered. Sesshomaru climbed up a ladder that led to a flat, wheel surface.   
  
Sesshomaru felt himself be pinned down on his stomach as the ropes on top of him became tight. A few of the citizens spun the wheel, as Sesshomaru was hit with knives, glass bottles and various hard objects.   
  


Pain overcame him as he felt his blood starting to run. Sesshomaru made eye contact with Naraku, who only smiled at his torment.

_________________________________

Rin appeared once again, anger evident on her beautiful features. The wheel was covered in blood, the crowd grew silent.

“Sesshomaru, I am so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

”You gypsy! Get down at once if you **value** your life!”

Defiance washed over Rin’s features.

”Not until I free him.”

Naraku stood up, increasing the tension in the air.

”I **forbid** it!”

Rin pulled a knife out and cut the ropes binding Sesshomaru.   
  


Blood caked the her hands and the knife as she cut.

”You dare _**defy**_ me, you gypsy?”

“You mistreat him as you do my people.”

”Sile-“

” **JUSTICE**!”

Rin helped pull Sesshomaru to his feet, his bruised and bloodied body was a sad sight to see.

”Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for such insolence.”

Rin bowed in a sarcastic manner.

”It seems we have crowned the wrong demon, because you’re the only _**monster**_ I see.”   
  


Naraku glanced at Captain Kohaku.

”Captain Kohaku! Arrest her!”

Captain Kohaku gave a signal as the guards moved closer to Rin and Sesshomaru.

Red smoke appeared as it cleared Rin was no where to be found.

” ** _witchcraft.”_**

A whistle sounded

”Oh boys! I’m over here~”

Countless guards chased Rin as she made her escape through the crowd. 

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru, the look of hatred stayed on his face as he mounted his horse.

”Captain, I want her found. _**Alive**_.”


	6. Chapter 6

The footsteps and voices of Naraku and his guards grew louder as Rin ran through the alleyways. The Cathedral grew closer and closer, as Rin made her way up the stairs she tripped to meet the eyes of Naraku. A sadistic smile crossed his features, as disgust laced his red ruby eyes.  
“Grab her, she _ **will pay**_ for her crimes.”

The Cathedral doors swung open, revealing Myoga the Head Priest.

“Naraku, you will not touch her. She has sanctuary in this church.”

Myoga extended a hand to Rin to help her up, Naraku leaned in closer.

“I will have you, you gypsy **wench**.”

Rin spat down at Naraku’s feet, anger graced her features.

”Over my **dead body** , Archdeacon.”   
  


Amusement crossed Naraku’s face.   
  


“That can be arranged, **gypsy**.”

Naraku turned away, glancing at the arriving Captian Kohaku.   
  
“Let’s go boys, we will sniff her out eventually. Meet me later Captain, I have things I wish yo discuss with you.”   
  


Myoga pulled Rin into the church and shut the doors.   
  


“Rin, you know very well. Once you leave here, you have no protection. Naraku and his men will murder you.”   
  
Death was the thing on Rin’s mind, Justicr for her people outweighed that.   
  
The doors opened to revealed Captain Kohaku, Myoga stepped infront of Rin.   
  


“Captain, if you came here to stir up trouble. I’ll tell you like I told Naraku. _Leave_.”   
  


Captain Kohaku approached further, worry crossed his features. He pulled Rin into a hug.   
  


“Rin, you have a target it on your back. You committed a public offense.”   
  


Rin pushed Kohaku away

“You’re just like your master, leave me alone. I want justice for my people which your master has his hands soaked in our **_blood_**.”   
  


Kohaku showed his visible hurt.   
  


“I had no idea about any of that, Rin. I want to help you and your people.”   
  


Rin crossed her arms, eyes narrowed in distrust.

”Okay, find a way to get me to Sesshomaru without being caught by Naraku and his men.” 

_____________________________________  
  


Sesshomaru sat in a pile of bloodied rags, a bottle of raw alcohol near him. Inuyasha and Miroku help pull out the various glass shards, thorns and other objects. Toga had worry on his weathered stone features.   
  


“What even happened to you.”   
  


Sesshomaru hissed as Inuyasha pulled out a chunk of glass.

”Well, I went. They realized I was a demon, they harmed me publicly till I was saved by a gypsy who publicly stood up to Naraku.”   
  


All 3 gargoyles gasped dramatically, disbelief evident.

”About time someone stuck it to Naraku, that man is pure evil.”   
  
The door swung open to reveal Naraku, hands clasped behind his back.   
  


“Sesshomaru, talking to stone again are we? you should have listened to me, these people don’t accept you. you’re a demon, the most vile thing alive.”   
  


Sesshomaru winced as Naraku touched his already tender back. Sesshomaru was not going to give him the praise.

“You’ve always been a stubborn boy, I hope every wound was worth it.”

Naraku slammed the door, causing the room to shake.

Sesshomaru turned over as Inuyasha, Toga, and Miroku tended to his wounds.

_____________________________________  
  


Naraku returned to his quarters, today’s event playing in his head. His mind wandering to a certain raven haired gypsy. The flames of the fire showed a reflection of her dancing, filling Naraku with a desire greater than life itself.

_You know I'm so much purer than_   
_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_   
_Then tell me, Maria_   
_Why I see her dancing there_   
_Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_

“Why am I feeling this way? My hands are stained with the blood of her people.” 

_I feel her, I see her_   
_The sun caught in her raven hair_   
_Is blazing in me out of all control_

The same fabric the gypsy wrapped around him, taunted him. Naraku took a big inhale, lust overcoming him.

_Like fire_   
_Hellfire_   
_This fire in my skin_   
_This burning desire_   
_Is turning me to sin_

“She is like **_hellfire_** , I am greater than to be lusting after her. She is a disgrace to humankind.”   
  


Naraku tossed the same red fabric into the fire, burning any regret.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys! I don't know if I want to continue this story anymore, I have more ideas that make me wanna write something completely new.


End file.
